ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:One Good Deed?
Dream Flower The guide says they use Dream Flower rapidly, but I just did the quest as a 70 monk/war, so no access to sleep (So they were awake and capable of using it the whole time) and they didn't even use it once! I'm not denying that they can use it, but I highly doubt it's "rapidly". I saw a few uses of Headbutt and Scream, that's it I just did this fight as well as a 70 DRG/SAM and had no problem. I didn't see much of any TP moves at all from them. Total count was 1 only 1 Dream Flower, along with only two or three more moves at all. Easy fight. Xenomaru 07:37, 25 April 2008 (UTC) I did it as a 75WHM with 30 cap gear from promys, they hit for almost nothing, its a really easy fight. What I noticed is when you sleep them, even if they haven't hit you, they have TP as soon as they wake up, that's probably the "rapidly" the guide was referring to. Also, an odd thing I noticed, when I was normal, they spam Dream Flower upon waking up, but when I used a poison pot, they never tried a single time to dream flower, and switched over to Leaf Dagger spam. So its like the game checks if you're poisoned before they try to sleep. Vyvian 16:28, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Just a FYI kind of thing. I did this as a WHM75/BLM. I killed the mandies that were running around the area beforehand, but being a WHM in basic WHM gear, I didn't kill the Peerifools super quick and one of the Alraunes respawned. Since they hit harder, I reposed the Alraune and let the rest have at me as I took them down. I checked the ??? after all of the Peerifools were gone, but the Alraune was still asleep. Once I was finished, the Alraune woke but did not come after me. Dish 15:12, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I did this as a 70 PLD and only had to cure once during the ordeal (even when two Alraunes joined in on the fun). The thing I am curious about is, why does it matter with the pace to which they do dream flower? I believe it happened five times during the course of my fight, but as soon as one did the move (I did fall asleep once during the fight) another hit me and I would be awake anyway. It isn't like they got a "free hit" because with the double hits mandy types do, and the number of them that were fighting at once, it seems like a moot point. --Austineze 15:51, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I just did the fight as 75 BLM, seemed to me they retaliated every sleep spell with dream flower as soon as they woke up. It didn't actually matter how long they slept for, so a regain effect is probably not the reason. Nyavya 13:43, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Considering that Dream Flower appears to be their signature move, is it possible that they gain 100% TP and use Dream Flower immediately (after waking up) any time their slept? --Blurryhunter 17:06, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Dual Boxer Here 75whm/37blm and 70thf/35blm. successfully defeated the 6 mandragoras. sleepga is the key here. 2 alraunes spawned; they are way weaker than than the peelirones. --LDf5% 17:12, February 13, 2010 (UTC) set homepoint at the location just east of the orastery in port windurst and have support job as blm for warp. --LDf5% 19:00, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Almost impossible to lose I did this as SCH70/RDM. Kept stoneskin/phalanx up the whole time. Talked on the phone. Browsed the web. Occasionally cast thunder3 when i felt like it. Manifestation + Sleep 2 + healing every now and then. Fight took me about 40 minutes but if I'd been paying attention would have been waaaay shorter. -Trauts 07:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Reward updated? Finishing this quest today as a capped 75RDM/37WHM, I got 3200 gil and gained 2000 experience points. --Dmaps (talk) 02:50, July 24, 2015 (UTC)